elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eveli Sharp-Arrow
Eveli Sharp-Arrow is a Bosmer adventurer found in Wrothgar. She has never been outside of Valenwood before, and has little experience in the rest of Tamriel. Interactions Invitation to Orsinium Eveli was a part of the supply caravan heading towards Orsinium. She posed as a caravan guard, but the caravan got ambushed by the Winterborn just as the it went through the Merchant's Gate. When the Vestige arrived she was overlooking Talviah Aliaria and, having listened to Chief Bazrag's orders, stayed with the remaining survivors. A King-Sized Problem Eveli can give you directions to an alternate entrance of the Temple of Ire. To Save a Chief Travel with Eveli and infiltrate the Vosh Rakh-occupied Fharun Stronghold. The Anger of a King Decipher Eveli's letter, and rendezvous with her at Paragon's Remembrance. The King's Gambit Rescue Eveli and Chief Bazrag from the Scarp Keep prison. Blood on a King's Hands Eveli and Bazrag will accompany you to the Great Moot. Long Live the King Eveli, along with other heroes of Orsinium, Dialogue Conversations ;Blood on a King's Hands King Kurog: "Silence, chiefs! Your constant bickering has plagued our people for long enough!" Chief Bazrag: "Kurog's belittling the chiefs. They won't stand for that." King Kurog: "You isolate yourselves in your own strongholds, perpetuating our selfish nature. We must change who and what we are!" Eveli Sharp-Arrow: "Kurog's got a point. We're still going to kill the bastard, right." King Kurog: "I tried to appeal to you as equals, but you refused to listen. I grow tired of arguing with you." Forge-Mother Alga: "The king cares for our people and all you do is break his heart." Chief Bazrag: "Wonderful. The murderous king and his lunatic mother. This will be interesting. We're getting close. Be ready for anything." Eveli Sharp-Arrow: "Sounds like the time I walked in on an Imga courting ritual!" King Kurog: "The choice is simple. Kneel before me as your king and ruler of the united Orsimer nation―or die!" Chief Bazrag: "We need to move faster. Kurog's about to start slaughtering the chiefs! Once we get inside, find Kurog and take him down. We need to save as many chiefs as we can. There's still time if we move fast. We need to open this gate." Eveli Sharp-Arrow: "There's no lever. They must have shut it from the other side." Chief Bazrag: "Stand aside and let me work! Get ready to pull those people out of there!" King Kurog: "You leave me no choice. I'll unite the clans over your dead bodies!" Forge-Mother Alga: "But don't worry. Trinimac is waiting for you on the other side." King Kurog: "Archers, eliminate the clan chiefs!" Chief Ramash: "We've been betrayed! Defend yourselves!" King Kurog: "And now the last guest has arrived. I'm going to make you pay for your disloyalty." Chief Bazrag: "Clan chiefs, over here! Arrgh! Hurry, this gate is ... heavier than it looks." Eveli-Sharp Arrow: "I'll go back and help Chief Bazrag. Don't get yourself killed without me!" King Kurog: "As impressive as always, but it doesn't matter. My soldiers are already moving to block the tunnels. But even impressive criminals must pay for their crimes. I'm going to deal with you―personally! Bow before the king of the Orsimer!" Trivia *Eveli has a unique skill named "Eveli Stun Shot," which has a 100% to deal poison damage. *She has authored the book Little Echatere. Gallery Eveli Sharp-Arrow Vosh-Rakh Dialogue.png|Dialogue screen while in Vosh-Rakh disguise Appearances * de:Eveli Scharfpfeil ru:Эвели Острая Стрела Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Bosmer Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers Category:Orsinium: Merchant's Gate Characters